1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to devices that can be used for organizing personal articles, for example, to hanging shelving systems having adjustable shelves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelving devices, such as those commonly known as “shower caddies”, are often used in a shower or bath enclosure to store and organize personal care articles, such as shampoo, soap, razors, toothbrushes, bath sponges, etc. Shower caddies typically include shelves or baskets for holding the personal care items.
Such shower caddies are sometimes secured to a shower wall with suction cups or simply hung on a shower head pipe to avoid damaging the shower wall. Shower caddies having suction cups typically have suction cups in fixed positions. Sometimes the suction cups must be positioned over a grout line or another type of break in the shower wall and are therefore not securely attaching the shower caddy to the shower wall. Furthermore, the suction cups may not provide a secure enough attachment for the shower caddy to hold heavy items, such as large bottles of toiletries.